


Времена проходят (Я полюбил тебя первым и лучше всего)

by persikovaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Kiss for Luck, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: Поцелуй на удачу.





	Времена проходят (Я полюбил тебя первым и лучше всего)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Time Goes By (The I Loved You First and Best Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597622) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



Первая миссия Баки со Мстителями проспонсирована непоколебимой, пугающей верой Стива в него, вторжением роботов-инопланетян и абсолютным отчаянием ЩИТа. Это вторая миссия в Нью-Йорке за несколько недель, больницы полны, и количество доступных активных агентов опасно упало. 

— Собирайся, — говорит Стив, кидая Баки его жилет и винтовку и утаскивая его к квинджету. 

Стив открывает двери заднего отсека, когда они уже в воздухе. Роботы — длинные и тонкие штуки с чем-то, что выглядит как плазменные пушки, прикреплённым к трём их рукам. Баки прицеливается, стреляет одному из них в лицо, и робот падает на землю, оставаясь без движения. 

— Ну, они хотя бы не очень прочные, — замечает Тони, — инопланетным инженерам должно быть стыдно. Я начну здесь. Кэп. 

Он делает Стиву жест приблизиться, и тот идёт с терпеливым и многострадальным видом. 

— Удачи, — говорит Тони, положив руку на шею Стива и притягивая его в поцелуй. 

Баки чувствует, что бледнеет, чувствует, как сжимается его хватка на винтовке. Стив никогда не говорил, что они с Тони вместе. 

Тони подготавливает свой костюм и спрыгивает, и это неправильно, но Баки рад, что его здесь больше нет. Затем Тор, сказав:

— Я помогу, — целует Стива и выпрыгивает из самолета, плащ за его спиной драматично развевается. 

_Что за херня_ , думает Баки. 

— Чуть западнее для меня, как думаешь? — спокойно спрашивает Брюс.

Стив кивает и указывает на место, где группа роботов оставляет выстрелами кратеры на небоскрёбе. 

— Как насчёт этой точки? 

— Конечно, Капитан, — говорит Брюс, целуя Стива в щеку, превращаясь в Халка и спрыгивая. 

Клинт подтягивает лямку парашюта Наташи, пока та целует Стива в губы, после оттесняя её с пути. 

— Моя очередь, — говорит он, целуя Стива достаточно долго и увлечённо для того, чтобы губы того были покрасневшими и влажными, когда он заканчивает. Баки пялится. 

— Удачи, Кэп, — говорит Клинт, усмехнувшись. 

— Спасибо, — отвечает Стив тепло, закатывая глаза. — Начните в Центральном парке и пробирайтесь на юг. Встретимся на Таймс-сквер. 

Клинт отдаёт ему честь и тянется к руке Наташи, чтобы они могли совершить прыжок в тандеме. 

— Что, чёрт возьми, это было? — спрашивает Баки, когда они остаются в самолёте наедине. 

— О, — говорит Стив так, будто в этом нет ничего особенного. — Счастливая примета для команды. 

— Для команды, да? — говорит Баки, потому что он теперь тоже входит в неё, и это идеальная возможность, чтобы воспользоваться которой, он ждал восемьдесят лет. 

Баки видит момент, когда до Стива доходит. Его глаза становятся грустными и особенно синими, такими, какими они становились, когда девушки смотрели на него и смеялись, прикрывая лица руками. 

— Тебе необязательно это делать, Бак. Это просто шутка. 

Баки подходит ближе. 

— Я теперь часть команды или нет? 

— Конечно, да, — протестующе говорит Стив. 

— В таком случае, — говорит Баки и притягивает Стива к себе за лямки униформы, — поцелуй меня, солдат. 

Он берёт в ладонь лицо Стива и притягивает его к себе для поцелуя. Стив издаёт неопределённый звук, прижимая его ближе. Его губы мягкие и податливые, и Баки думает обо всех тех временах, когда он хотел бы, чтобы у него хватило смелости: когда они делили на двоих сахарную вату на Кони-Айлейд, когда он прижимал лёд ко лбу Стива, когда у того была лихорадка, и к глазу — когда Джонни Марен кинул бутылкой в бездомного, тот день в Альпах, перед тем, как они запрыгнули в движущийся поезд. Баки целует его, пока ему не приходится оторваться, чтобы вдохнуть. 

Стив прислоняется лбом к его лбу. 

— Всё, что тебе было нужно сделать — спросить, — тихо говорит он. 

— Я это запомню, мелочь, — обещает Баки, — и как только мы надерём зад этим пришельцам… 

Он целует Стива ещё раз, на удачу. 

— Вперёд.


End file.
